Memories
by GSH4
Summary: This takes place after the episode "Things Change". Beast Boy has to figure out why Terra can't remember him and the titans. I don't own Teen Titans. This is also the beginning to my version of season 6. Hope you enjoy it! :]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beast Boy was sitting on top of Titans Tower holding the heart shaped box that he gave to Terra.

"Why doesn't she remember me," asked Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy threw a rock into the ocean.

"There has to be some way that I can help her remember," said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy heard footsteps coming towards him.

"What are you doing up here," asked Raven.

"Nothing," said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy put the heart shaped box in his pocket.

"You miss Terra don't you," asked Raven.

"Ya," said Beast Boy.

"Me and the others are going to get some pizza. Do you want to come with us," asked Raven.

"Sure," said Beast Boy.

Then Raven and Beast Boy went into the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The titans were sitting at a table in their favorite pizza place.

"What are you guys getting," asked Robin.

"I'm getting something that is vegetarian," said Beast Boy.

"How can you deny meat, Beast Boy," asked Cyborg.

"Dude, I've been most of those animals," exclaimed Beast Boy.

Then the titans heard an explosion.

"What was that," asked Beast boy.

Then Beast Boy saw the creature they fought when he was with the school girl that looked like Terra.

"Not him again," said Cyborg.

"Titans Go," exclaimed Robin.

Then the titans ran towards the creature. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and tried to punch the creature but it grabbed his arm and threw him into a building. Then Robin pulled out his staff and hit the creature. After that, Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blast the creature. Then the creature started to run away from the titans.

"Don't let him get away," said Robin.

Then Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran towards the creature. After that, Beast Boy turned back to normal.

"Where did he go," asked Beast Boy.

Then he saw the creature run into a warehouse. Beast Boy ran into the warehouse.

"Where did he go," asked Beast Boy.

Then the creature punched Beast Boy in the face. Then Beast Boy fell over. After that, Beast Boy's communicator fell out of his pocket. Then the creature started walking towards Beast Boy.

"Oh no," said Beast Boy.

{Scene Break}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin was walking on the side walk looking around. Then he grabbed his communicator.

"Cyborg, did you find Beast Boy yet," asked Robin.

Cyborg was standing in front of the video store.

"Nope," said Cyborg.

"What about you Starfire," asked Robin.

Starfire was flying over the city.

"No," said Starfire.

"How about you Raven," asked Robin.

Raven was walking on the side walk.

"I can sense him nearby," said Raven.

Then Raven heard somebody scream. It was coming from the warehouse up the street. Then Raven ran into the warehouse.

"Beast Boy," exclaimed Raven.

The creature was repeatedly punching Beast Boy in the face. Then Raven threw a crate at the creature. Then the creature punched Raven and Beast Boy. After that, the creature picked up Beast Boy's communicator and ran away. Then the other titans ran into the warehouse.

"Where is the creature," asked Robin.

"It got away," said Beast Boy.

{Scene break} 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at Titans Tower Robin and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was playing with silky, and Beast Boy was rubbing his wounds.

"Ouch," said Beast Boy.

Then Raven used her powers to heal Beast Boy's wounds.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy.

"No problem," said Raven.

Then Beast Boy smiled.

"Shouldn't we be searching for that creature," asked Cyborg.

"Ya we should be. I'll be in the research room if anybody needs me," said Robin.

Then Robin walked into the research room.

"It's getting kind of late, good night guys," said Beast Boy.

"Goodnight," said the titans.

Then Beast Boy went into his room.

{Scene Break}

The next day Beast Boy walked into the common room. Robin and Cyborg were playing videogames like always and Starfire and Raven were painting each others nails.

"Hey guys," said Beast Boy.

"Hey," said the titans.

Then Beast Boy sat down on the couch. After that, Beast Boy grabbed the heart shaped box he gave Terra.

"There has to be a way I can get in touch with her," said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy had an idea.

"That's it," said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy ran out of the common room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is the best idea I ever had," said Beast Boy.

He was standing in front of the high school that Terra went to. He was also in school uniform. Then he walked into the school.

"Now I just need to find Terra," said Beast Boy.

Then he started looking around hoping to find her.

"I will never find her with this many people around," said Beast Boy.

Then the bell rang. Everybody was going to their classes. Then Beast Boy walked into a random classroom. When he walked in he saw Terra sitting at a desk and Terra saw him too.

"Why is he here," said Terra.

Then Beast Boy sat down at a desk next to her.

"Hey look its Brat Boy," said one of Terra's friends.

Then Beast Boy frowned. After that, Terra looked at Beast Boy and frowned too. Then she looked towards one of her friends.

"Even superheroes have feelings, Chelsea," said Terra.

Then Beast Boy looked towards Terra and smiled. Terra smiled too. After class, Beast Boy was standing outside the school.

"I think she is starting to remember me," said Beast Boy.

"She will never remember you"

"Who is there," asked Beast Boy.

Then he saw Slade standing by the entrance of the school.

"What do you want with Terra," asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not telling you anything," said Slade.

Then Beast Boy tried to punch Slade but his robots grabbed him and put a bag over his head.

{Scene break}


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beast Boy has been asleep for 2 hours.

"Where am I," asked Beast Boy.

"Your in the warehouse," said Slade.

"I need to call the team," said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy tried to grab his communicator but he couldn't find it.

"Where is my communicator," asked Beast Boy.

"You mean this," said Slade.

Then Slade held up Beast Boy's communicator.

"Where did you get that," asked Beast Boy.

"A friend gave it to me," said Slade.

Then Beast Boy saw the creature the titans fought the day before.

"Oh," said Beast Boy.

Then somebody walked into the warehouse. It was Terra.

"Terra," asked Beast Boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Last Chapter

"Terra," asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," asked Terra.

"Get out of here Terra," said Slade.

"But…"

"Get out of here," said Slade.

"No," exclaimed Terra.

Then Terra used her powers to throw a rock at Slade.

"You know how to use your powers now," said Beast Boy.

"I started remembering everything today," said Terra.

Then the creature tried to punch Terra.

"Terra watch out," exclaimed Beast Boy.

Then Terra dodged the punch and threw a boulder at the creature. Then the creature fell down.

"Your going to pay for that," said Slade.

Then Slade's robots started to run towards Beast Boy. Then Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and destroyed all of the robots.

"Let's get out of here," said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy and Terra ran out of the warehouse.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Slade was in the warehouse lifting the boulder off himself. Then he looked at the creature and the damaged robots.

"They might have got away but I got everything I need," said Slade.

Then Slade held up Beast Boy's communicator.

"Phase 2 is about to begin," said Slade.

Then Slade started to laugh.


End file.
